Ghost of you
by Chrysoberyl
Summary: [one shot] The story of the past, how easily it is to gain someone, only to lose them again.


Hello again…its been awhile!

This is just a bit of fun really…I have lots of stories in my folder but most are not good enough to grace the fanfiction whelm. But I think this one can leave up to the expectations that you readers have. I hope.

If it doesn't, feel free to flame me.

Oh, one quick note:

I live in England. In England, you can leave school at 16 (when your in year 11) and do whatever or you can stay on until you're 18. That's the system I know, that's the system I am using.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Ghost of you**

_The gentle hum of a radiator filled the silence between the two, as the pair sat, one nursing a cup of tea to her chest and the other preparing herself for what was about to happen._

"_I know why you're here" The first one to break the silence "But don't think I'll spill everything just because you demand it"_

"_I have a right to know" The younger of the two declared, a frown setting over youthful brows_

_The elder sighed, reaching for her cup to moisten her throat for the story she was about to tell "It's been a while since that day. I might not remember some parts" _

"_We both know that's not true" The young girl stated, her expression deepening _

"_You're stubborn, you know. Like your grandmother" The old woman smiled, shaking her head at her memory "How is Bra anyway?"_

"_She's fine" Not missing the elder's attempt to change the subject, the girl continued "So, the story?"_

_The old woman sighed, looking down at her frail hands. Running a finger over her skin, she frowned at the wrinkled that rippled under her fingertip._

"_She was 16" She started, leaning her head against the chair and closing her eyes…_

The secondary school bell screamed with its student for the end of another school year. Smiles stretched themselves across relieved students who took this as a sigh of freedom. However, some bore the trails of tears on their cheeks when the realization of never seeing some friends again set in.

"I'll miss you"

"Promise to write, ok?"

"I'll call you, like, everyday"

The annual farewell to the year 11's as the secondary school's grasp upon them finally slackened to let them fend for themselves. Promises of careers, of college, of adventures were fresh in the air for many, along with the fear of adulthood and never seeing their secondary school buddies again

But for one person, this tradition was not carried out. No one knew her well enough to miss her and she all she wanted to turn her back on the site that only brought back painful memories to her.

Smiling despite herself, Pan waved goodbye to her childhood days and stepped onto the path that would lead her to adulthood.

"My little Panny" Sniffed her grandmother, clinging onto the teenager with despair "All grown out and about to-about to-" The climax to grandma Chi-Chi's act. With one shrill that nearly burst all Saiya-jin eardrums; a wail erupted from the banshee's throat, followed by the onslaught of tears that soaked all within a metre radius.

"Ok, Mother" Came the awkward plea from Gohan, Pan's father, "I think Pan would like to, um, breath now"

The embarrassed 'Opps' was Gohan's reply as Chi-chi released Pan from her death grip. The blue-face teen gasped for breath, regaining her healthy colour after a few moments.

"All grown up now, eh Panny" Her uncle grinned, clapping Pan on the back.

Panting, she sent a death glare at her uncle as she leant forward on her knees. Sheepishly, Goten retreated. And so the celebrations of Pan's graduation continued.

Placing her hands on the rail, she stared at the sky, sighing at its tranquillity that seemed to mock Pan. With the party in full swing, Pan had crept outside to gain a moment to herself. After all, she had never been one to enjoy such…trivial festivities. So what if she had graduated? It didn't mean anything. Education was not something important in Pan's chosen future.

"Hey Pan"

Ignoring the fire that burnt her insides at the mere sound of his voice, she swallowed but did not tear her eyes from the sky.

"Hey Trunks" Her voice contradicted her heart that was pounding rapidly against her rib cage.

"What 'cha doing outside?" He asked, staring at the female next to him.

Feeling his gaze burn into her skin, she sighed and looked at him "You of all people should know"

"You gonna tell them tonight?"

"I have to" She replied, looking back at the sky with a small smile "Though I doubt my father will like it"

"As long as I am far away from him as possible" He chuckled, brushing back his hair from his forehead

"Grandpa would understand" Her smile, as small as it was, disappeared from her face and her eyes watered

"Yeah" Trunks drifted, smiling to the flowers at the memory of his friend

"I miss him" She whispered, hastily brushing back the tears from her eyes "I wish he was here"

"So do I"

A comfortable silence formed between the two; Trunks who stared at the ground with a soft smile on his face and Pan who gazed to the heavens with tears trailing weakly down her cheeks. The stars twinkled in their untold story, glittering with amusement as if knowing what fate had in store for the two Saiya-jin.

Sighing, Pan pushed herself away from the rail and walked to the door

"Good luck" Trunks whispered, knowing what was about to unfold

"Thanks" She said weakly, fear bubbling inside her "I'm gonna need it"

And so, the raven hair Saiyajin stepped into the room…

"Everyone" Pan cried, standing in the centre of the room, waving her hands to grab the attention of her soon-to-be audience.

Bemused, heads turned to look at Pan who swallowed back her nerves and summoned up the courage to face her father

"I've heard all of you question my future career"

The smile upon her father's face did not help the matter. He, who worked in the local hospital as one of the country's top doctor, had thought Pan to follow in his footsteps and continue her education even further. He never even asked Pan what she wanted, assuming she would go along with his expectation anyway.

Looking to Trunks for help, she relaxed at his smile and continued "Well, to answer your questions, no I am not going to become a doctor"

The smile on her father's face fell and she winced at his thunderous expression.

"I have decided to become a warrior."

Unsure of what to say, the room turned silent. Until Vegeta kindly took it upon himself to say something

"Well, the brats more Saiya-jin then I thought. I approve"

"WHAT?" Heads turned once more, this time towards a fuming Gohan. Taking a few steps back, a pathway to Pan was formed.

'Cowards' she thought bitterly, watching her father turn red in rage.

"_I'm guessing Gohan didn't take the decision too lightly" The young girl chuckled, politely_

"_No" The old woman smiled, eyes still closed, trying to hold onto the memory as long as possible "He didn't" _

"Well, I think that went well" Trunks chirped, slapping an icepack on Pan's face

"Not including my father shouting, challenging me to prove myself, kicking my butt and practically disowning me unless I do what he says and the fact that there's NO MORE SENZU BEANS…" She winced, the ice pack hitting a sensitive spot on her bruised eye "It was just peachy"

"Chin up, Pan" Trunks said, wrapped Pan in bandages "Though I can't imagine Gohan's face when you told him you were leaving"

She laughed nervously, turning away from him to face the wall

"You did tell him you were going, right?"

"I figured it was time I made my own decisions" She snapped, folding her arms over her chest "I don't need my father's permission"

"You have to tell him, Pan!"

"I will" She sighed, brushing back a strand of hair "At the last moment"

"You've sighed my death warrant, Panny" Trunks sighed, feeling a headache coming on "He's gonna kill me when he finds out I knew"

"It's not as if I'm leaving the planet" She retorted, though with less confidence then before, "I'm only going to the room of spirit and time"

"Yeah, for 3 years!" Trunks screamed, towering over Pan.

Shrinking back, Pan bowed her head in shame, hair overshadowing the eyes that threatened to cry.

Trunks sighed, sitting opposite her and running a hand through his hair. Taking deep breath, he calmed himself down before speaking once more "It's your life, Panny. I'm only trying to help you. I have no right to tell you what to do and what not to"

"No, your right Trunks" She sighed, still looking at the ground "It's just…this is the one thing I've ever felt so strongly about. And I don't want to give it up just because my father refuses to believe I'm an adult now"

"Do what you have to, Pan" He hopped out his chair, standing in front of Pan and cupping her face, drawing her gaze to him "But whatever your decision, I'm behind you all the way"

Brushing away a tear with his thumb, he chastely kissed her forehead and walked away.

The morning came too quickly to the girl that spent all night abuzz with worry. She knew what she had to do; it was just a question of doing it. Sighing to herself, she collected her capsules, shoving them into a backpack and timidly walking downstairs

"Morning Panny" Her mother, Videl, smiled from the stove. Though she did not approve of her daughter's chosen profession, she knew what it was like to be expected to follow in the footsteps of her father.

"Morning mum" She gulped, staring at her father that was hidden behind the paper "Morning dad"

She received a grunt in reply and knew that her departure would only infuriate her father more.

"Going somewhere today?" Her mother asked, looking at the backpack by her daughter's feet

"Yeah, about that" Pan replied, eyes drifting to the ground

"I have a feeling I won't like this" Gohan sighed, folding up his paper and looking up at his daughter expectantly

"You know I wanted to become warrior? Well…"

"_How did Gohan take the news?" The granddaughter of Bra interrupted, legs swinging on the chair with excitement of the story_

_Still with her eyes closed, the old woman frowned the rudeness of the youth before her "If you gave me a chance, I was just getting to that" _

Her father hadn't been too pleased with the news, obviously. Even Pan was expecting that. But, to Pan's surprise, he just frowned, nodded and turned back to his paper.

Pan wasn't sure if that was better then shouting.

Wiping the last of the sweat away from her forehead, Pan nearly danced with glee when she realized her time was almost up. The ordeals that she had gone through, from blistering heats to unbearable blizzards, was soon to draw to an end. And the first thing she vowed to do was take a long hot bath. 3 years of nothing but cold showers were really getting on her nerves.

Sitting on the ground, she closed her eyes in meditation, allowing her mind to drift…

Although she knew this experience would change her, she hadn't realized just how much of a change she had gone through. For starters, had found herself on numerous occasions, falling into a depression. But then again, when thinking on it, it was to be expected. After all, there was no living thing here, apart from herself, so all emotions she would express with other people had been bottled away for far too long.

Another thing that had changed. Her heart. Whoever said absence made the heart grow fonder was right. She found herself pining for Trunks almost every hour. The once childish crush that she held for the lavender-haired prince had transformed into a head-pounding love that had consumed all of her thoughts. The worrying thing was his feelings towards her. Did he see her only as a sister? Or was it more?

Physically speaking, the chances that Pan had gone through were huge. Gone was the teenage puppy fat, replaced with lean muscles. And her chest, to her annoyance, now stuck out even more then before. So, no doubt, Trunks would find her attractive. But she didn't want to be with him based on her looks. She wanted more.

Looking at the clock that hung above the door and catching herself in the mirror, she decided to have one last shower before facing the outside world…

Painfully, the doors opened slowly, a cloud of mist flying out the doors, clouding Trunks' vision. The tension mounted and Trunks hopped from one foot to another, barely able to contain his excitement. After three years, Trunks knew Panny would have gone some sort of change. But, as the mist cleared, He was defiantly not expecting the woman before him.

"Panny?" Trunks squinted, feeling his loins tighten at the beauty that graced his vision. She stopped in front of Trunks, a confident smirk on her face

"Hello Trunks"

He gulped, running a hand through her waist long her, suppressing a groan at its silky texture

"Wow" He whispered, taking in her body "You're beautiful"

"Thanks" She blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her head before frowning "Where are my parents?"

"At C.C." He flustered, trying not to stare at her chest "Waiting for you"

"Oh" Her face faltered. She had hoped they would be there to greet her. Obviously, her departure still weighed itself in their hearts. "Well, let's go then"

Trunks felt his heart skip a beat at the expression on Pan's face. She looked…lost. And he wanted nothing more then to sweep her into his arms and kiss away her pain.

"Panny!" Her mother shrieked, sweeping her daughter off her feet before she got to say two words "You're back! My goodness! How much you've grown!"

"I know mum" She grimaced, awkwardly patting her mum on the back

"What on earth are you wearing?" Videl gasped, holding her daughter at arms length "Oh dear, oh dear, this will not do. Bulma!"

The aqua-haired scientist popped her head round the corner at the sound of her name "Ack! Pan, what were you thinking?"

In honestly, Pan thought she looked ok. What was wrong with her grandfather's Gi? Who cares if it was too small? Did if really matter if her breasts barely fit in it?

But Pan did not get a moment to complain before she was whisked off upstairs to find something more suitable for the evening. ''So long hot bath' she thought.

"I'm not going" Pan stated, firmly

"You have to"

"I'm not going"

"You're going and that's final" Videl frowned, leading her daughter down the stairs

"I can't even walk in these shoes!"

"Stop complaining, you look hot" Bulma winked, walking behind Pan

Pan pouted, uncomfortable in the skin tight dress they had managed to get on her. Though, she had to admit, she did look hot in it. Red, she had decided, was defiantly her colour. But it wasn't as if she was about to admit that out loud.

'At least this one actually covers my butt' She mused, shuddering at the black number they tried to make her wear.

Smiling to herself as the dress swirled around her ankles; they reached the entrance of the hall where Bulma cleared her throat

Once again, all eyes were on Pan and if it wasn't for her mother on one arm, Pan would have ran a long time ago.

"Holy shit, its Pan!" Came the cry from the back, follow by a loud 'bonk'.

"Hello to you too, Uncle" Pan grinned, amused by the large bump he was now sporting.

"Panny!" Chi-chi cried, and Pan braced herself for the onslaught of her grandmother's wrath.

In the corner, away from the crowds, the sound a jaw hitting the ground could be heard. While he had seen her before, he still couldn't believe how much Panny had grown. Even when she was 16, she was a diamond in the rough; too busy training to concentrate on her appearance. Even so, she always had the guys swooning, Trunks included.

But now, seeing a more feminine Panny, a grown up Pan, awoke a thousand butterflies in his stomach. And the urge of taking her there and then was so overwhelming to him; he didn't trust himself to even speak to her.

"What you thinking Brat?"

"Huh?" He said, dumbly, turning to face his father "What?"

"I said" Vegeta repeated, through gritted teeth "What are you thinking about, Brat!"

"Oh" Trunks blushed, looking back at Pan "Stuff"

Following his Son's gaze, Vegeta smirked at who Trunks had set his sights on "She's a worthy mate for a Saiyajin Prince"

His remark only made my blush deepened and aroused thoughts of Pan and him-

He frowned, looking around the room for Pan, but she was no where to be seen. Trunks chuckled to himself. Even after 3 years, Pan still couldn't stand parties.

'And she's only been here for half an hour'  
Making his excuses, Trunks made his way to the place where he knew Pan was.

A gentle smile graced Pan's features, moonlight outlining every curve, every strand of hair, in silver light. The stars throbbed above, casting their velvet shadow over Pan as Trunks stood, watching her bask in nature's splendour.

At the feeling of the breeze dancing over her face, she sighed, the cold drawing blood to her skin. Flustered from the cold, she shivered, too stubborn to go back inside. Hugging herself with her arms, she cursed her mother and Bulma for dressing her in a garment without sleeves.

Smiling to himself, Trunks slipped his jacket over her shoulders and took his place next to her, just like he did 3 days ago.

"Thanks" She replied, pulling it closer to her frame with a gentle smile. Burying herself in its warmth, she turned back to the heavens, as if Trunks never appeared.

He knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. The sheer beauty of this woman was too great for his vision to be torn away from. So he stared, feeling the fire prickle at his cheeks when his eyes wandered over her body, drinking in her form in the moonlight.

Her eyebrows knitted in annoyance and Trunks knew that she could feel his gaze burning into her skin. Yet he could not tear his eyes from her, even if it meant severe injuries if he continued.

"What?" She asked, cocking up an eyebrow in question, trying to rise above the temptation of pummelling him into the ground.

"You're beautiful" He whispered, running a hand through her hair.

She was not expecting that, he mused, as she looked to the floor in embarrassment, her skin heating with his touch.

He smirked to himself, the sign of the Panny he knew was returning. The confidence that she hid behind now was enough to make him run away, tail firmly between legs. The fear of rejection because of her pride lay all too thick over his heart. But then, it always had. It was just more noticeable now she was older. Now she was grown up.

Drawing from what little courage he had, he let a hand rest on a flustered cheek, drawing her face towards him.

"I don't understand" She whispered, breath tickling his skin almost painfully "Why now?"

"Because you're grown up"

"I was grown up before" She frowned, pulling away from him. He whimpered at lack of contact, wanting to pull her back into him. But she needed an explanation. And Kami knows he owed her one.

"I know you were" He replied, stroking her cheek as her frown lightened "But you were still 16. And in everyone else's eyes, it would have been wrong…a 30 year old dating a 16 year old. They would make up lies, saying I forced myself on you. So I waited."

"Hmmm" She murmured, pondering his confession with slight amusement playing on her face "is that another way of saying you were scared?"

"Maybe" He shrugged, grinning wildly before drawing her towards him again.

"_His expression that night" The old woman's eyes glittered with unshed tears "The way he looked at her with such love and devotion…I had never seen him look that way before" Reaching for a tissue, she dabbed her eyes dry_

"_So, what happened next?" The girl bit her lip in anticipation "Did they kiss?"_

"_Well…"_

For a second, Pan stopped breathing. A moment she spent the last few years dreaming about was about to come true. Every part of her that once yelled at her to leave Trunks alone was now screaming for the contact of his lips.

She could feel his body heat radiate onto her, his breath alighting every sensation in her body…

"PAN! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!"

"YOU TOO TRUNKS!"

They flew apart, the tell-tell sighs that something went on glowed on their faces. Reality flooded back in the form of the pulsing music in the ballroom to the cries of their mother.

Smiling sympathetically to Trunks, Pan kissed his cheek and left balcony to find out what her mother demanded. Gazing into space, Trunks gingerly touched the spot Pan just kissed. While it held no passion in it that Trunks could feel, a kiss was a kiss and right now, Trunks was in heaven.

At least until his mother's scream sent him plummeting back to earth.

An air of fear hung heavily over the room and as Pan entered, it took a lot of will power to stay there rather then following her instincts that told her to run.

"What's wrong?" She asked, staring wide eyed at the Z senshi. In all her years, she had never seen anyone in her family this worried. Then again, they always had Goku to brighten the darkest times.

"Trouble" Bulma pointed to a blimp on a screen just as Trunks had arrived "That's not one of our ships and any friendly craft would have sent some signal by now"

"Maybe it's an escape pod?" She suggested, shrugging a little to try and ease the tension

"Too big" Trunks interrupted, studying the screen intensely "How long until it lands"

"If we're lucky, tomorrow" Bulma answered, swallowing the lump in her throat

"If we're not?"

"Tonight"

The candle flickered through the shadows, casting half a light in the room. Tying back her hair, a look of pure determination was set on Pan's face as the final preparation was complete; her power pole. A weapon she would use in honour of her grandfather's memory. Tonight, she would defeat this enemy to prove herself worthy in her father's eyes.

"Ready?"

"You're not going" Her voice was firm, set in her decision to fight alone "You haven't trained in years. You're rusty"

"I've trained non-stop over the past three days" He defend, pulling his sword over his shoulder

"You think that's enough?" She hissed, standing face to face with Trunks "This thing is strong, Trunks. You're not ready for this"

"I remember saying the exact same thing to you. But that didn't stop you"

"Its different this time, Trunks" She pushed past him, pulling the candle flame with her "There's no Goku or Dragonballs to save us. You know that"

"I'm not going to let you face this alone" Placing a hand on her shoulder, he spun her around to face him "I won't let you"

"Tough" She sighed, gently prying his hand from her shoulder "You're just gonna have to"

"_Did he follow her? Did she see the error of her way and shared a passionate night with him before facing the danger together?"_

"_No" The old woman said, softly, a painful smile on her face "She wouldn't let him go. But he didn't give up. Even after her warnings, he continued to follow her"_

"_Even to the bathroom?" The girl's face twisted in disgust_

"_No, not into the bathroom" The old woman chuckled "Just around the compound; into the kitchen, Inside the GR. Well, until she knocked him unconscious"_

"_Surely the other would be awake though" The girl frowned, biting her thumbnail in thought "If there was a big evil guy from space about to appear, I know I wouldn't sleep"_

"_But they didn't know when it was going to arrive, remember? And if they did stay up, there was a chance it wouldn't appear until the next day and then they would be tired"_

"_Then why was Pan awake?"_

"_They decided to take it in turns to monitor the villain's position. If it landed, then the one awake would alert the others and together they would go and fight"_

"_I'm guessing he landed when it was Pan's go" The girl frowned, staring at the ground _

"_Indeed he did"_

"_So, what happened next? Trunks couldn't follow Pan so what did she do?"_

"_She went to fight the bad guy, of course" _

The black canvas of night was slowly filling with the sunrise reds of the morning. One by one, the stars disappeared, giving out a final blink as the sun's rays pulled them down. The grass glittered with dew, as if the stars had cried all night long, drenching the land and all that touched it.

Pan could feel the water seep through her shoes, crawling slowly up the threads of her Gi. But she welcomed it. The feeling of cold water against her skin seemed to calm her racing heart. Breathing in the morning slowly, she tied her bandana around her head and brushed back a strand of rebel hair. With one last look at the Capsule Corp., she took flight towards the invader's landing zone.

The wind rushing past her, prickling her body with Goosebumps yet soothing her soul at the familiar feeling. Even the bout of guilt at leaving Trunks behind couldn't stop her enjoying this moment.

"Calm before the storm" She whispered to herself, regaining her concentration as the battle arena loomed on the horizon.

The chosen place of battle, it seemed, was not a desert terrain as she had first thought but a lush forest. And in the middle of the trees, surrounded by curious animals, was the spaceship in which the enemy had arrived in.

'Not only do I have to fight this thing' she thought, landing before the ship 'I have to watch out for stupid animals. Great'

Time ticked by and anticipation was replaced with boredom. She knew the villain was in there, his Ki signal was too large to miss, but it had yet to emerge. And if it didn't show soon, the Z gang would wake up and sense it before Pan could a chance to fight it.

"Come on" She sighed, stomping the ground in childish frustration.

As if hearing her scream, a thud came from her side. Again, she sighed in frustration as she turned to face her visitor with anger darting across her features

"I thought I told you to stay" She said, folding her arms over her chest as if scolding a child.

But despite the look of death on Pan's face, he stood proud, his gaze unwavering from her face. "I just remembered something" He said; face remaining expressionless as he poked her shoulder "You're not the boss of me"

"Trunks, this isn't a game" She gritted her teeth together, trying to save her rage for the upcoming battle "You stand no chance against this thing"

"No matter what you say" He replied, ignoring her previous comment "I'm not going. You can't make me"

"I'm not trying to make you do anything" She declared, desperation appearing in her voice "I'm asking you. Please, go. I don't want you get hurt"

"_Unknown to them" The elder sighed, closing her eyes "the invader had appeared. They were just too engrossed in their argument to notice. But he didn't care. He was here to kill, not listen to silly arguments"_

_The woman paused, getting out of her seat. _

"_No!" The girl cried, hugging a pillow close to her "Don't stop there, what happened next? I need to know!"_

"_Calm down child" The woman grinned, enjoying the tension the girl was squirming with "Just getting a glass of water"_

"_Hurry up!"_

_Again, the elder frowned at the rudeness but brushed it off as childish ignorance. A few minutes later, much to the annoyance of the young girl, the old woman sat back down and took a sip of her drink. _

"_As I was saying"_

One moment off guard was all it took. The pair, too caught up in their quarrel, missed the Ki behind them. And missed the concentration of a Ki blast that should have sent their senses spinning. And missed the blast that ripped apart the air, until it was too late. And as she flew back, she could do nothing but watch as her body made impact with a tree, tearing it from its root from the sheer force of the collision.

The sickly smell of burnt flesh filtered through Pan's nose as she looked down at her arm, wincing at the streams of blood that poured from the wound.

"Fuck" She cursed, feeling a sting from the blast. With her power level low, the small blast made its impact into her skin. At her maximum power, all she would have felt was a tickle.

"Pan!" Trunks cried, appearing by her side in a heart beat "Are you ok?"

"Another reason why you not to be here" She hissed, pressing a hand to her arm "You distract me"

Smiling in response, he tore off a piece of his Gi and wrapped it around her wound, "Press hard" He whispered, his hand held over her's.

Letting his touch linger on her for a moment, he turned to the invader who watched the scene with obvious amusement

"That was a cheap shot" He snarled, slipping into his fighting stance "You won't get away with it"

Saying nothing in return, it followed suit and the two faced each other with fierce determination.

And so the battled commenced.

A titanic clash of two beings, blows delivered and received yet it was merely a test of power for the invader. To judge its opponents power level before letting its own be known.

But even though the villain was taking it easy, Trunks found himself tiring quickly.

"You're good" Trunks panted, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, hoping to get his opposition talking so he could get a moment to regain energy

But all his opponent did was pull a sickening smirk before it disappeared.

Shocked, Trunks darted around, trying to pick up a Ki signal, an after image…anything! Drawing his sword, the blade shaking in his hands, he held it out before him, readying himself as best he could for any form of attack. Never in his life had a fighter disappear like that. Even then against his father, he could pick up a faint trail of Ki. But this thing…there was nothing. Trunks gulped, his frame shaking with sheer fear for the inevitable.

"Trunks!" Pan screamed. The invader had appeared behind him. And, rising a fist, it slammed Trunks into the ground with a sickening crunch.

The sword in Trunks hands fell beside him, at the invader's feet. A sinister grin spread across its face as it reached down to pick up the sword.

Pan's eyes widened in horror as the blade was held high in the air, right above Trunks who lay unconscious on the ground.

Biting her lip, she pulled herself onto her own two feet, reopening her wound. Fresh blood poured out, dripping down her hand into a puddle at her feet.

Summoning her Ki, she burst into Super Saiya-jin and an array of pure light erupted from her form. Hair prickling with golden strands and eyes burning emerald fire, she raised a bloody hand and fired a Ki blast.

And just as the sword tip touched Trunks' chest, it was knocked out of the invader's hand, landing with a loud metallic clatter.

"Leave him alone" She growled, wiping back her hair from her face, leaving a crimson trail on her forehead.

At the light of a new challenge, it stepped away from the fallen Saiya-jin and faced a seething Pan who drew her power pole.

"_Oh my Kami" The young girl gasped, covering her mouth with one hand "What happened next?"_

"_I'm not sure" The old woman shook her head "The whole fight was just a blur of colours"_

"_Did she defeat it?"_

"_Yes" The woman sighed, sinking back in her chair "She killed it"_

"_What happened to Trunks?" An innocent question that brought back a flurry of emotions for the old woman_

Kneeling on the ground, one fist holding her form up, Pan panted with anger, form tensed with rage.

But, seeing the ashes of her opponent scatter with the winds, she relaxed, sinking fully to the ground. Releasing her hold on her Ki, her hair fell to her waist, fading from once blinding gold to raven strands. Blinking, the fire in her eyes was extinguished with blackened anguish as Pan took in the burning surroundings. Trees were reduced to stubs of their former glory, grass burnt into the dirt and not an animal could be seen or heard in the one blooming forest. And, as if morning the loss of nature, the skies above crackled, thunder roared and rumbled above. Holding up a hand, clouds ripped opened and the rain poured from their capture, drenching the raven haired Saiya-jin in a matter of seconds. She sighed, her body cooled with raindrops as the land beneath her hands churned into a muddy mess.

But, as the lightening flared, her head snapped up. In the light of her victory, she had forgotten the one who was lay defeated.

Crawling to where he had fallen, her heart sank. Crumbled in the ground, his eyes wide open as he lay there in a pool of his own blood that slowly ran with the rain that fell.

"Trunks" She whispered, touching his cheek. Cold.

Sobbing, her body shaking as her tears fell, mixing in with the raindrops until the two couldn't be separated. Gently, she brushed back his hair that lay tangled on his forehead and kissed his icy lips.

"_Then he faded" The old woman whispered, wiping away a tear that fell from her eyes, "Disappearing into heaven"_

"_What happened to Pan?" The girl whispered as if afraid that her voice would break the spell_

"_She separated herself from the world, grieving each day for the loss of her love" The old woman said softly, closing her eyes to prevent the tears from falling "Well, look at the time. I think your mother will be wondering where you are"_

"_Thank you" The young girl sniffed, placing a hand on the woman's arm "For telling me what happened to Trunks"_

"_That's ok" The old woman attempted a smile but a terrain of tears fell instead. _

_She picked up the small brush and slowly combed her hair. Swiping her eyelid gently with make-up, she smiled at her appearance. Tenderly, she pulled the dress out of the box and held it against. Though the colour had faded and it was falling to pieces, she hadn't the heart to throw it away. _

_Slowly, she placed a hand on the rail and, step by step, she descended the stairs that lead to the ballroom. A smile appeared on her face as she remembered the faces that had once appeared here. She could hear the faint voice of her uncle cursing at her appearance and saw the look that Trunks was giving her at the back of the room. Hitching up the dress, that by some miracle still fit her, she stepped out onto the balcony where she knew Trunks was waiting. _

"_Hello Trunks" She grinned as the stars twinkled above them_

"_Hey Panny" Trunks replied, placing a hand over her's "How you been?"_

"_I miss you" She sighed, as he placed an arm around her _

"_I know. But we'll be together again soon" _

"_Do you still love an old bat like me?"_

"_Don't be silly" He smiled, kissing her wrinkled forehead "I'll always love you"_

_He placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, looking deep into her eyes _

"_Promise?" She whispered, shivering in anticipation as his face drew closer to her's._

"_Promise"_

* * *

And that's it.

I must apologize if my grammar and spelling sucks. I would send this to my editor but she'd probably tell me its crap or something…and I don't want to face the truth!!

This fic was inspired by My Chemical Romance's song, Ghost of you, which I don't own.

As if a lowly student could ever own one of the greatest bands of my time! Ha!

The same goes for DBZ…just replace the word 'band' with 'anime'.

**AkariShima**: I re-visited my reviews and i thought i should clear up your query. Its set some time after Goku disappeared with the Dragonballs so they can't wish Trunks back. Hence the part where Pan says

"_Its different this time, Trunks" She pushed past him, pulling the candle flame with her "There's no Goku or Dragonballs to save us. You know that"_

Sorry. Probably should have made that clear at the start. Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
